Glee 3x01 The Purple Piano Project
by thehipsofgrantgustin
Summary: so i made this story about myself living in the world of glee :  i know that some of you might ship niff and other stuff, but i really made this for me to have something to do. i warned you so don't put any hate in the comments k? :


so i don't own anything besides the main character who has my name :P the story's quite long, but i hope you can read it in parts or as whole if you wanna. this kinda follows my season 2 story, but i'm not gonna put it here, 'cause it sucks :/ but thanks for reading this. if you want you can comment and rate this story so that i know what i'm doing right and what wrong :) and sorry for my bad english ):

Purple Piano Project

After almost two and a half months of summer vacation, everything was getting back to normal – I was spending less time with my honey, Jeff, and most of my time I was with the glee clubbers. I was sadder about it than Jeff, he just wanted to spend our time together having fun and not thinking about school.

"Nghi? Are you listening?" Jeff asked throwing grapes at me.

"Ow… Why you did that for?" I said throwing one of the grapes back at him. "You were spacing out again", he pouted. "What kind of date is this, we're on a picnic and you're not even listening to me."

"I'm sorry Jeff. I was thinking about the fact that school starts tomorrow and we're not gonna see each other as often… And I'm gonna miss you", I said a bit sad. Jeff put his arm around me and smiled.

"Don't worry, we're gonna see each other in the weekend and whenever you want to, like last year." I laid my head on his shoulder. "Fine…" He kissed my hair. "Wanna head to Lima Bean?" I nodded happily and gave him a warm smile.

"Can you stay at my place today?" I asked sounding a bit childish. He leaned closer giving me a warm kiss. "I'd go to the end of the world just for you." "That's so nice of you", I said leaning closer for a deeper kiss.

"You'd think that after three months of cuddling you'd get tired of it", a familiar voice said behind us. "You're just jealous, Nick", Jeff said. "Says you, I've had a great summer vacation even if I didn't spend it with a girl."

"That's because you spend most of your time with us", I joked. "Everyone else was busy – Wes, David and Thad moved after they graduated, Kurt and Blaine wanted to be just together, Richard and Ethan were on a family vacation and everyone else were just somewhere. So that left you two lovebirds", Nick said.

"Why are you here anyway?" Jeff asked starting to put everything in the picnic basket.

"I was bored and I thought you two would be here, where you had your first or second date", Nick smiled. Jeff stood up and helped me afterwards.

"Well we're gonna head to Lima Bean, you wanna come?" I smiled glancing at Jeff who didn't seem too happy about it. "A-are you sure?" Jeff poked me. I nodded slightly and looked back at Nick who seemed to be ready to go.

"Let's go then!" Nick's face brightened. I took Jeff's hand and pulled him with me to his car while Nick ran somewhere.

"Why does he have to come with us?" Jeff cried. "'Cause he's your best friend and he seemed a bit depressed", I said sitting in his car. Jeff closed my door and went to the driver's seat.

At Lima Bean while Nick was getting us some coffee, Jeff and I talked about the fact that Nick needed a girlfriend – fast.

"If he's gonna be like this – appearing out of nowhere every time we want some alone time – the whole year, I might explode or punch him in the face", Jeff whispered to me. I giggled a little which was inappropriate.

"I'm sorry, but you can't just punch him in the face with no better reason. What would it help?"

Jeff smiled and took my hand. "I just want to have some alone time with you, okay?"

I smiled back at him. "Let's do it – Nick's new girlfriend project is a go!" Jeff laughed looking at Nick who was walking to us with the coffee.

"Hey, what were you talking about?" Nick asked putting the coffees down.

"Nothing special", Jeff said. "Hey, you noticed how that girl over there was so checking you out."

Nick sat down taking a sip of his coffee. "I'm not interested."Jeff glanced at me looking like he was ready to punch Nick.

"Um, Nick… Don't you want to spend your high school years with someone special? Don't you want to go to your senior prom with that someone?" I made up.

Nick's smile froze. "I haven't thought it like that…" Jeff looked at me with a smirk.

"Maybe I should go and talk to her", Nick stood up looking at the girl we mentioned. "Wish me luck." He turned around and went to talk to the girl.

Jeff and I high-fived: "Great job!"

"Hey, wanna head to your place? It's almost 9pm", Jeff took a sip of his coffee. I smiled and stood up. "Let's go then!"

Jeff jumped up grabbing my hand and running to his car.

"What are you doing?" I laughed as we sat down in his car.

Jeff started the engine. "I just wanted to give Nick a chance to finally get a girlfriend without me ruining something."

"You're such a hypocrite. I know that you wanted to leave so that you could make out with me", I rolled my eyes. Jeff had a little smirk on his face.

"Is your dad home?" Jeff asked after almost an hour of driving.

"I think he is… I mean he's probably somewhere in Europe eight now", I shrugged.

Jeff parked in front of my house and looked at me with a serious look. "I'm getting a bit worried about you, you know? I think the fact that your dad is almost always abroad is getting into you. You don't even care where he is anymore."

I looked down a bit shocked. "It's not a thing you should worry about", I said and left the car. "Hey Nghi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry", Jeff said as I closed the car's door.

He came out of his car dashing to me. Taking my hands and looking deep into my eyes he said: "I didn't mean it like that… I just don't want you to get hurt and then having no one to talk to." I laid my head on his chest trying to hold the tears in me.

"Just remember that I'm always here for you", Jeff kissed my hair. He took my hand giving me a warm smile as we walked inside my house and headed to my room.

Jeff sat down on my bed while I got changed in the bathroom.

"Hey, someone sent you a message", Jeff said jumping on my bed. I just ignored him and put some clothes on.

When I entered my room Jeff was sitting at my laptop looking slightly shocked. "Something wrong?" I asked walking closer – still no answer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and peeked at the computer's screen. There was a message from Sam Evans.

Sam used to be in my class before his dad got a job somewhere else so they had to move. It's kinda sad because we used to date, but what was sadder was that he was dating Mercedes and they had to break up because of that.

"_Hey Nghi! How have you been? I've been okay, I guess… I miss you… (And everyone else). I know that you're dating that Jeff guy, but if you would ever want a one night thing… Just call me. I love you. I've always loved you, but now that we're apart… It just feels like a part of me is missing. I understand if you won't answer to this message, but just remember that I'm always here for you. – Sammy a.k.a. Trouty Mouth"_

I stared at the screen re-reading the message.

"How can this be possible?" I asked myself sitting down on the corner of my bed.

Jeff took my hands and looked deep into my eyes. "You don't have feelings for him anymore, have you?" I saw deep concern and sadness in his eyes.

I shook my head trying to smile. "I could never have feelings for Sam that are as strong has my feelings are towards you."

"Oe tiyawn ngenga", Jeff said in Na'vi.

"You're such a dork sometimes", I smiled. "I love you too."

Without hesitating Jeff had already pressed his lips against mine. I ran my hands through his hair as he kissed down my neck. I felt how my body relaxed and I never wanted that moment to end. He moved back up to kiss my lips. I felt his tongue against my bottom lip and I let him in. His hands roamed my body like it had many times before, but somehow it never failed to give me chills. I felt how his hand moved under my shirt. I grabbed his hand to stop him.

"I just want little something, something", Jeff whispered into my ear.

"Little something, something always leads into something more", I said to him.

"We've done this before. Why are you acting like this now?" Jeff stood up.

"I just don't feel like it", I looked down. "Can we just cuddle?"

Jeff sighed, but lied down and putting his arm around me. "What's wrong?" he asked while brushing my hair. "I really don't know…"

"You wanna talk about it?" Jeff asked worried. I shook my head and buried under the blanket. Jeff wrapped his arms around me. "Do you have your periods?"

I kicked him and cuddled closer. Jeff laughed playing with my hair. _"Stars shining bright above you; night breezes seem to whisper, "I love you." Birds singin' in the sycamore trees, dream a little dream of me."_

I couldn't stop smiling while he sang "Dream a Little Dream" by _The Mamas and the Papas. _

"_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you, sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you, but in your dreams, whatever they be, dream a little dream of me"_, were the last words I heard Jeff singing before I fell asleep.

"Hey Nghi, wake up", Jeff whispered into my ear.

"What?" I rubbed my eyes and hid under my blanket. Jeff wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up. "You're gonna be late!"

I kicked around trying to loosen his grip. "Let go! I want to sleep!"

"If you don't get up I won't drive you to school", Jeff warned letting me go. I fell on my bed and looked at him angrily. "I'll kill you." He turned around and headed downstairs.

I jumped off the bed, brushed my teeth in the bathroom and got changed quickly.

As I walked downstairs I smelled something very good. I had no idea where it came from, but I had a hunch that Jeff had something to do with it – even though I was quite sure that he couldn't cook. My mind went through every possibility; maybe he hired a chef to cook me breakfast, or maybe he just ordered something and tried to convince me that he made it. Whatever it was I was happy that he went through all that trouble for me.

"Jeff, what are you doing?" I just heard something clinging so I was a bit worried. "You okay, Jeff?"

"Wait a minute!" Jeff yelled from the kitchen. I was a bit confused – Why should I wait? What should I wait?

Jeff came to me with bit flour in his face and hair. "Sorry that you had to wait, but I have a little surprise for you", Jeff smiled and covered my eyes.

"What are you doing? Where are we going?" I asked as he walked me somewhere.

"It's a surprise. Just follow me, okay?"

I nodded taking a tight grip of his shirt.

"Please, sit down", Jeff said helping me sit down still covering my eyes. "This is a little treat so that you won't miss me too much these next few days."

I bit my lip anxious to see what he had done though I didn't expect too much.

Jeff started to count. "3, 2, 1! Surprise!" He moved his hands away. "Ta-daa! I made breakfast for you."

I opened my eyes a bit stunned. "What the-? You made this?" There was a plateful of pancakes.

Jeff nodded with a warm smile. "I found this baking book in the kitchen while I was getting a glass of water, so I thought 'Why not?' It went quite good tough I burnt a few of those."

I smiled and took a bite of one of the pancakes. "It tastes better than I thought it would."

Jeff's smile brightened even more. "Really?"

I nodded and gave him a light kiss. "Thank you. I love you."

"Love you too, more than anything in the world", Jeff hugged me. We both sat down and ate the pancakes together.

We were sitting in his car – the air was tense. After such a beautiful morning reality was coming back. I was sitting in my normal school clothes and Jeff was in his Dalton uniform.

"You ready for this?" Jeff looked at me at the red lights. I nodded a bit unsure.

"I guess so. I mean, my closest friends are there, but you're not…"

"Don't be like that… It's the same for me, but we can get through this", Jeff took my hand his eyes still focused on the road. "Nothing can get between us… except a condom."

I punched him. "You're such an idiot – always ruining _the moment._" Jeff laughed and stopped in the front of William McKinley High School. "Here we are. Next stop Dalton Academy."

I looked at Jeff worried. "You sure that everything's gonna be okay?"

He nodded and moved closer putting his hand softly on my cheek pulling me lightly closer. I slid closer with a little smirk. He pressed his lips against mine. I felt how his tongue touched my lower lip ready to move in.

I moved back and looked at him. "Not today." Jeff looked down a bit sad, but still pleased to get at least a kiss from me before we separated.

"Fine", he looked at me playfully. "Have a good day at school." I smiled and gave him a quick peck before leaving.

I walked into the school – people were walking around the halls dodging each other, whispering secrets and talking behind each other's back. It brought many memories of last year.

"Nghi Truong – last year transferred girl from L.A. Known for her intelligence and look. Former Cheerios member and in glee club", Jacob Ben Israel said appearing out of nowhere. I flinched a little.

"Hey Jacob, had a nice summer?" I asked.

"Yes. What do you wanna be when you grow up?" he pointed with his microphone at me.

"I'm only a junior", I said a bit pissed.

"I thought you were a senior", Jacob said confused.

"Well I'm supposed to be a senior, but I started to go to school a year later so..." I shrugged.

"That means we get more of Nghi for 2 more years! Anyway, the rumor is that Coach Sue begged you to come back to the Cheerios", Jacob followed me while I headed to my locker.

"No comment", I opened my locker and took a few books. "FYI, I'm not joining the Cheerios. I've got to focus on glee club, school and my relationship."

"Relationship? You still dating that kid from Dalton Academy?" Jacob asked. "I bet this year you're gonna find a new man."

"Yes, Jeff and I are still dating", I closed my locker and headed to Spanish class. "I don't think so, we're happy together." The school bells finally rang. Jacob disappeared into the crowd of students leaving me finally alone. I sighed of relief and entered the class.

Almost everyone was already in class sitting staring at me – there was only two seats left in the back of the class. I sat down on one of the seats while everyone was still staring at me. I wasn't really sure why – maybe because I was still in glee club or that I quit Cheerios. I just tried to ignore it, but that wasn't easy.

"Hey, can I sit down here?" a pair of light brown eyes looked at me. I noticed that everyone was now looking at him shocked.

"Sure", I smiled and gave it a quick glance at him.

His long messy and curly hair was as light brown as his eyes – framed with long beautiful eyelashes. He was wearing button-down shirt with a skinny tie. He had rolled his sleeves up and looked like he was thrown into a dumpster just a while ago – I bet it was Puck.

"You okay?" I looked at him picking up an apple peel in his curly hair.

He looked at me a bit surprised. "Y-yeah, I just got thrown into a dumpster – nothing special." As he shrugged I noticed that he had a bruise on his forehead which was bleeding a little.

"You're bleeding. Here", I pressed some paper on his bruise so that it would stop bleeding. "Just hold this on it."

"Morning class, did you have a nice summer?" Mr. Schue walked in.

I looked at him with a warm smile before Mr. Schue started the lesson.

"This year we're gonna do stuff differently – last year I was easy on you guise because you were freshmen. This year everything's gonna be much harder so I'm gonna give each of you a study buddy." Mr. Schue said writing the names on the blackboard. I crossed my fingers hoping that I wouldn't get an idiot as a partner.

"Nghi and Spencer", Mr. Schue said writing it on the board.

"Who the hell is Spencer?" I asked looking around.

"Um, that's me", the boy who I talked to a second ago said shyly. I looked at him a bit embarrassed, but he looked more embarrassed than I did.

"Oh, sorry about that…" I scratched my head. "I'm Nghi by the way."

"I know, I've heard a lot of you", he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him a bit confused.

"This might sound a bit weird, but I did some research on you and everyone else", he looked down. "I'm sorry, but I just transferred here and I didn't want to be the underdog again."

I reached my hand out to him. "Well, if you did your job right you should know that you're not the only underdog here."

He took my hand with a smile. "Thank you. I'm Spencer."

After school I had to walk home because if I'd want Jeff to come and pick me up I'd have to wait an hour just for him to come here from Westerville.

"Hey, Nghi!" I heard a familiar voice yelling behind me. I turned around to look who it was. Spencer was running closer and it looked like a group of people were after him.

"What the-? Spence?"

He ran to me like a wind and before even noticing it, Spencer was hiding behind me. And it seemed that the guys who were after him were actually Puck and some of his friends from the football team.

"Move, Nghi! This boy here things he can just do anything he wants!" Puck sounded really angry. I looked at Spencer who looked like a scared puppy.

"Let me handle this", I looked at Puck serious.

"Fine, but if this happens ever again-" he looked at Spencer one more time before leaving with the others.

Spencer sighed from relief and sat down on a bench. "Thanks for saving me. I thought I would get killed on my first day."

"What did you do to get Puck so pissed?" I asked him.

He smiled a little. "I just said that playing football would make them stupider because getting hit constantly would slowly kill some part of their brain cells."

"Are you an idiot?" I said to him.

"No, _in fact I'm pretty smart_", he interrupted me.

I looked at him. "I see why he wanted to punch you… Just don't do it again, okay?" He nodded.

I gave him a little note with my number in it. "Here, call me if you get in trouble and when you find a good time for us to study together." He took the note and looked at it.

"Can we study today at your place?" he looked at me somehow scared.

I gave him a warm smile. "Sure." He stood up blushing again.

I thought it was cute for him to blush so easily – Jeff doesn't even blush so easily or often.

"Let's go then", I started to walk.

He walked behind me silently keeping some space between us – like he was afraid that someone would see us together. I didn't really mind that, but it was still quite weird.

Finally – after such an awkward trip – we got to my place safely.

"You live here alone?" Spencer asked me while taking his shoes off.

I left my bag in the hall and headed to the kitchen. "No, my dad just spends most of his time working, so he's not often here."

Spencer followed me into the kitchen and sat down. "Quite messy here."

"Yeah, Jeff made me breakfast today, so…" I said putting the plates into the dishwasher.

Spencer took his Spanish book out of his bag. "Who's Jeff?"

"Jeff's my boyfriend", I said showing him a picture of us together. "We've been together for almost a year." Spencer didn't say anything he just glanced at the picture and started to read his Spanish book.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. I looked at Spencer and went to the door.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Santa Claus", Jeff said playfully.

I giggled a little and opened the door jumping in his arms. "I missed you!"

Jeff laughed wrapping his arms around me. "I missed you too. How was your day?"

"Alright I guess... Come in", I said pulling him in.

"Hey, Nghi! Who's at the door?" Spencer asked from the kitchen. Jeff looked at me a bit surprised.

"Who's there?" Jeff asked me.

"Well this is awkward…" I said. "I mean, come."

I took Jeff's hand and walked with him into the kitchen were Spencer was still sitting reading the same book. I was a bit nervous about those two meeting. I wasn't sure why because it's not like I and Spencer did anything, but still.

"Spence, this is Jeff – my boyfriend I talked about", I said a bit awkwardly. "Jeff, this is Spencer. He's new in my class."

Jeff put his arm around my waist. "Why is he here then?" I didn't know what to say.

"Um, we're kinda study partners and we decided to have a study session today. If you don't mind", Spencer said standing up. "We need to study." Jeff put his hands up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that a nerd like you would try to get a little something from my girl", Jeff said a bit pissed.

I took his hand and looked in his eyes. "Jeff, don't be like that. I'm sure he didn't mean it like that." Jeff tightened his grip and looked at Spencer.

Spencer backed down a few steps. "I'm sorry about what I said. I defiantly didn't mean it like that." Jeff looked at me and loosened his grip.

"Fine, I guess I should head back to Westerville", Jeff said wrapping his arms around me forcing me into a kiss.

He was rougher than usual – he pushed his tongue right into my mouth without any hesitation. I couldn't even get any air so I had to back down.

"Please Jeff, maybe later", I said giving him a warm peck. He nodded a bit disappointed before leaving.

I sat down a bit shocked. "_Ugh, I hate when he gets jealous._"

"W-what?" Spencer looked at me.

"Nothing, nothing", I said standing up. "Let's go study in my room."

I took a beer from the freezer before heading up with Spencer.

I took a sip from the beer before opening the Spanish book.

"You know that it's not healthy to drink", Spencer sat down on my bed.

I rolled my eyes. "Everyone knows it, but I just have to find something else to think about." Spencer just opened his book and started to speak something in Spanish.

"You're not helping at all", I said drinking rest of the beer.

"I don't think I'm the best choice if you want to talk about relationships", Spencer was still looking at the book.

"What do you mean?" I asked putting the beer down.

Spencer finally put his book down and looked down. "You might laugh, but I've never had my first kiss." I smiled and sat down next to him.

"That's not a thing to be embarrassed about", I said putting my hand on his.

Spencer looked up right into my eyes. "Really?" I nodded.

He looked deep into my eyes moving slowly closer. I didn't know what to do – I was so hypnotized by his eyes. He put his hand softly behind my head pressing his lips on mine – I saw fireworks. Suddenly it hit me – I jumped up on my feet shocked.

"I-I can't do this", I said turning around. "Y-you should leave… now."

"I'm sorry", Spencer stood up taking my hand. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"J-just leave", I said pulling my hand away. I felt how he was staring at me with his puppy eyes.

"Okay, I'm gonna leave. Please, just don't tell Jeff about this", Spencer said before leaving.

I fell on my bed shocked. I didn't know what to do anymore – Should I tell Jeff? Should I just forget the whole thing?

The next morning I tried my best to avoid Spencer though it was impossible since we were in the same class. Good for me he didn't seem willing to talk to me either. I think it went quite well even when we had to talk to each other it wasn't too awkward because we only focused on the stuff we had to do.

Anyway, I was heading to glee club after lunch. I didn't see them much over the summer so I was thrilled to see each one of them, but I noticed Spencer walking to me while I was putting some stuff in my locker.

"Hey", Spencer said sounding somehow sad. "I need to talk to you." I closed my locker and looked at him.

"Well I don't", I started to walk towards glee club.

Spencer grabbed my hand. "Wait, give me a minute."

"Fine, but only for a minute", I looked at him. He nodded and took me to an empty class.

I sat down on one of the tables while Spencer just walked around very nervous.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked him. "If it's about yesterday, I don't wanna talk about it."

Spencer stopped and looked at me. "I don't know what I was thinking – I've never felt the way I felt when I was alone with you in the room…"

"Crush", I said.

"W-what?" Spencer stuttered.

"You're just having a crush", I stood up. "It's normal."

"Crush, a short-lived and unrequited love or infatuation; the object of this infatuation", Spencer talked to himself.

"Yeah, something like that." I said confused. "You know, reading books don't help much if you don't live."

"What do you mean?" Spencer looked at me.

I walked closer to him. "You should let a little loose", I said loosening his tie. "And ask someone on a date."

Spencer looked deep into my eyes the same way he did yesterday leaning closer.

I backed down right away. "No. I can't do this."

"I-I wasn't, I wasn't", Spencer backed down.

"I've been down this path before… I know this feeling – like I need you", I said. "Study partners don't work with me. I'm gonna go and ask Mr. Schue to change partners." Spencer looked very shocked like he didn't know what to do.

"I fall too easily for people", I said heading to the door. "I just need a break from everything."

"W-wait!" Spencer said just when I left the class and headed to glee club.

As I got into the rehearsal room, I noticed that Kurt was already sitting there obviously texting with Blaine.

I sneaked behind him and hugged him tightly. "Kurt! How have you been?"

"I need to breath, I need to breath", Kurt laughed.

I smiled and sat down next to him. "Why are all our trophies on the floor?"

"I don't know, Mr. Schue's crazy idea again", Kurt rolled his eyes.

I chuckled a little. "So, how are you and Blaine doing?"

"Great! I've tried to convince him to transfer here", Kurt looked at me.

I looked down. "Yeah, I know the feeling." We looked at each other smiling.

"I've missed spending time with my friends", I said.

Kurt smiled. "Me too."

We looked at Santana and Brittany who were walking to us.

"Hey Nghi, you still dating Jeff?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, why?" I looked at them confused. Brittany looked at Santana shocked.

"We saw you", Santana said seriously. "We saw you coming from an empty class room with a guy. His hair was all messed up and he seemed quite… tired and sweaty."

The bell rang saving my life – everyone else entered the class and Mr. Schue came right afterwards. I fell on the chair feeling like I just avoided a bulled though Santana looked at me like she was saying: 'I'm not done with you yet.'

"Mr. Schue, why are all of our trophies in the middle of the room?" Tina asked.

"I was sure that our Nationals trophy would grow during the summer", Brittany said.

"I want this image to burn into your mind", Mr. Schue looked at the trophies. "This is what the difference between first and twelfth place looks like… it's also what it feels like."

"Are you planning on bumming us out all year long?" Puck asked with an attitude.

"No. I'm planning on pushing you harder than you've ever been pushed", Mr. Schue said. Santana looked a bit surprised and shocked.

"We made it to Nationals last year. This year I'm not gonna let anything or anyone stop us from winning it all", Mr. Schue explained. "I let you down last year – I lost focus. I let some Broadway pipedream get in the way."

"And we're really sorry that the guy who replaced you at April Rhodes' Musical won the Tony. I mean, I can only imagine your regret", Rachel said.

"And you know what I regret?" Mercedes said. "Being the laughing stock of the show choir world."

"And that's saying something", Artie added.

"Mercedes has a point", Kurt said. "Finn and Rachel's 'the kiss that missed' already has 20 000 views on youtube and the comment section is just full of pity avenger like: 'Why is the T-Rex eating the Jew?'"

"How many times we have to apologize for that?" Finn smiled.

"Yeah, no more apologize", Rachel looked into Finn's eyes smiling. I felt somehow so jealous.

"The school hates us even more now", Mike said while Tina massaged his neck.

Mr. Schue turned off one of the stage lights. "Which is why we have to work even harder this year to require new members, we're three men down."

"Yeah, only because Puckerman couldn't convince Zizes to stay", Santana said pissed.

"She's the one that got away", Puck sighed. "Really, really slowly." We looked at him a bit disgusted.

"Where is Quinn?" Tina changed the subject.

"Nobody's heard from her", Artie said. "It's sad, I miss her."

"No one's gonna join, Mr. Schue", Mercedes said depressed.

"They will. All they need is a little inspiration and I happen to have some", Mr. Schue tried to convince us. "Courtesies of Al Motta of Motta's Pianos – Bring them in guys! You guys gonna love this." A few guys came to our class pushing three purple pianos.

"Whoa, whoa wow! Okay, if there are purple pianos involved in this, I am on board", Kurt said. We all were as excited as he was.

Mr. Schue sat down on one of the pianos while it was still being pushed in. "These pianos where repossessed from foreclosed homes. They're castoffs just like all of us – used, in need of repairs."

"But they're still capable of making beautiful music", Tina said.

"Right, so Mr. Motta as a lover of the arts agreed to donate them to glee. I've fixed them up, painted them purple and the Purple Piano Project was born", Mr. Schue said. Some of us stood up and went to check on the pianos.

"Now, I'm gonna be placing these grapy uprights randomly throughout this school and whenever you see one – no matter what you doing – I want you to sing a song", Mr. Schue explained. "Now, use this assignment to attract kids just like you – kids who can't keep the music inside. Those are the kinds of additions that we need to win it all this year." We were all excited.

"For mane of you, this is your last year. Let's make it special", Mr. Schue said before class dismissed.

I headed to the auditorium to have some alone time. I wanted to call Jeff and tell him about what happened because I couldn't lie to him. We were too close with each other to tell a lie.

"Hello!" Nick yelled from Jeff's phone.

"Hi Nick, is Jeff there?" I asked a bit scared of what I should say to Jeff.

"Yup, he's here. Wait a minute", Nick said. I could hear Jeff fighting his way to his phone.

"Hey, sorry it took me so long. Nick here stole my phone", Jeff said annoyed. Nick just laughed in the background.

"I need to tell you something, so could you go somewhere alone?" I said.

"Yeah, wait a minute", Jeff said hearing the sadness in my voice.

"I'm alone now", Jeff said calmly. "What is wrong?"

I almost started crying when he said that. "Please, don't get mad at him."

"At who?" he asked worried.

"Spence… But he didn't know."

"Know what? Just tell me. I won't get mad at you… or Spencer."

I took a deep breath. "Yesterday when we were supposed to study I had taken a few sips of beer. We talked about you and I because I didn't know why you acted so rough then he told me that he had never been kissed. One thing led to another and before I noticed it he kissed me."

"Did you stop him?" Jeff asked.

"Well yeah… after he kissed me", I looked down.

"Did you feel anything?" Jeff's voice sounded somehow dead.

I bit my lip. "Firework…"

"Did you feel firework when you kissed me?"

I didn't know what to say – I didn't want to lie, but I also didn't want to hurt him.

"I see… We're done!" Jeff said and turned his phone off.

"Jeff? Jeff?" I tried to call him back. "Shoot!"

I threw my phone at the wall and went on the stage. There was one of the purple pianos. I closed my eyes and started to sing _'Take a Bow' by_ _Rihanna_.

"_Wow… how about a round of applause? Hey, standing ovation. Ooh ohh yeah, yeah yeah, eh"_, I sang imagining a big audience with everyone I loved applausing. "_You look so dumb right now, standin' outside my house. Tryin' to apologize, you're so ugly when you cry. Please, just cut it out…" _I dropped a few tears, but the show must go on.

"_And the award for the best liar goes to you, for makin' me believe that you could be faithful to me, let's hear your speech OUT!"_ I bawled. _"That was quite a show, very entertainin', but it's over now… Go on and take a bow- But it's over now…"_ I heard someone clapping their hands.

I looked up and wiped my tears. Santana and Brittany were standing there with an additional Cheerios uniform. I walked down the stage to them.

"I know what you want and the answer is no", I picked up my phone which seemed to be working quite well.

"But why?" Brittany asked.

"I'm not like you guys… I don't need to be popular to live", I looked at them. "I just… I just need someone to love me as much as I love them."

"Fine… Why were you here anyways?" Santana asked.

I broke down. "Jeff broke up with me because I told him about me and Spencer." Brittany put her hands around me to comfort me.

"Who's Spencer?" Santana patted my back. "Is he the guy that came from the empty class after you?"

I barely nodded. "We didn't even do anything."

"Shhh…" Brittany comforted me.

"Come on, we know that you need something else to think about", Santana smiled. "And Cheerios would keep your mind somewhere else."

I looked up at her. "You two know how to change my mind. I'm impressed."

"Yeah!" Brittany smiled and hugged me.

"Welcome back", Santana gave me the Cheerios uniform. "We've been expecting you."

I smiled and hugged her too. "Good to be back."

We went to the girl's bathroom so that I could change into my Cheerios uniform.

"I guess this might be a bit inappropriate, but now that you're single", Santana said while I was changing my clothes.

"Sorry, but I'm not into stuff like that", I said.

"W-what? N-no. I didn't mean it like that", Santana corrected. "I mean, now that you're single I think there's a boy waiting for you."

I came out of the toilet in my Cheerios uniform. "You mean Spencer?"

"Totally, he's super cute", Brittany smiled.

I went to the mirror and put my hair to a ponytail. "I thought you guys only wanted us to date popular football players."

"Well, yeah… But your happiness is more important", Santana looked at me.

"And what makes you think I'm happy with Spence?" I looked at them.

"We kinda peeked into the class you two were in", Santana said. "We saw the way you looked at him when you loosened his tie."

"Fine, I _may _have some kinda feelings toward him, but Jeff-", I said.

"Jeff? Jeff broke up with you because you didn't feel fireworks when you two kissed", Santana sounded pissed.

I smiled warmly. "You're right, let's go."

"Where?" Brittany asked.

"I believe there's a guy waiting for me to ask him on a date", I smiled leaving the bathroom.

"Are you going to date him or just have a one night thing?" Santana jogged after me Brittany right behind her.

I stopped and looked at them. "What do you guys think? Should I just take it easy?"

"I think you should just let it be for a while and get over Jeff first", I heard a familiar voice behind me.

I turned around and looked at him. "What do you want Puck?"

"I heard that you broke up with that Jeff guy. I also saw you coming from an empty classroom with a boy called Spencer", Puck said with a little smirk on his face.

"Wait! Where did you hear that from?" Santana asked a bit suspicious.

"A little songbird told me", Puck smiled.

"Birds can talk?" Brittany asked confused. We just rolled our eyes.

"Anyway, you have any idea where he is?" I asked.

Puck shrugged playfully. "I think I threw him in the dumpster just before I came here."

"You what?" I asked mad and automatically started to run to the dumpsters.

"Nghi, wait!" Santana yelled after me. I just ignored it and continued to run.

There seemed to be quite a show at the dumpsters 'cause people were gathering around them. I tried to get through the crowd of people just to see what they were laughing at. I hoped that Spencer wasn't the star of this show.

"Hey, look at this guy! It's only the second day and he has trash in his underwear!" a football player laughed. "If this guy gets a girlfriend this year, I'm gonna give you all five bucks!"

I took a deep breath and walked to the football player. "You should starts gathering some money then 'cause Spencer is a really nice guy and I'm…" Everyone was looking at me shocked.

"We're gonna go to Breadstix today… on a date", I said a bit hesitating.

"Whoa, whoa! What the-", the football player said backing down. "How can a Cheerios like you date someone like him?" Everyone started to leave one by one.

"You're just jealous 'cause I like him and not you", I rolled my eyes. He just turned around and left.

I looked at the dumpster where Spencer was lying. "You okay there?"

Spencer crawled out of the dumpster smelling like sh*t and having trash in his hair. "Y-yeah…" I smiled a little and looked away.

"W-what?" Spencer smiled looking at me. "What's so funny?"

I looked up at him. "I just can't believe that I did something that stupid even though Jeff just broke up with me."

"He did what?" Spencer asked shocked. I looked away trying to keep the tears in me.

He took my hand. "Is it because of me and the kiss?"

It felt like someone stabbed my heart. "N-no… I don't wanna talk about it."

I didn't know what happened, but a second later I felt his warm chest against my head – I broke down. He just hushed patting my head.

"I just don't understand why he broke up with me… I mean… we were like two berries", I cried.

"He's an idiot to break up with you", Spencer whispered. "I bet the next guy that gets to date you is defiantly the luckiest guy on earth."

I looked up at him a bit surprised. "That's so sweet."

"Yeah, I found that in a book", Spencer said.

I chuckled a little looking into his eyes. He just looked back with his puppy eyes. He leaned closer, but stopped a few inches away from my lips leaving me the choice to back down.

"Well you can't read this in any book", I muttered pressing my lips against his – our eyes closed at the touch.

Spencer leaned away slowly. "I've read all kinds of books, but this… you can't find this feeling that I'm feeling right now in any book."

"I think I need to teach you how to live while still getting good grades", I looked up at him. "You know, you can't find in any book how to live if you don't live it."

"I bet you can teach me everything in life", Spencer whispered into my ear.

I smiled a bit embarrassed. "For a nerd you speak really dirty."

"Really?" Spencer asked surprised. "I didn't mean to."

"I don't care if you meant it or not, but it was hot", I smiled giving him a quick peck. "I'm so turned on right now."

Spencer looked a bit puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"You really don't know?" I looked at him surprised.

He shook his head still puzzled. "Should I?"

"You should, but then again…" I tried to explain. "I just want to have sex, okay?"

Spencer froze blushing like crazy. "W-w-what?"

"That was a joke", I chuckled. "I just wanna make out."

"N-n-now?" Spencer stuttered.

"If you wanna", I smiled. "That was a joke too by the way." Spencer kept looking freaking confused.

"You're not fun anymore", I got a bit frustrated. "J-just come to me when you know a bit more of sex."

I just walked away and headed to class.

After school I headed home freaking annoyed. Usually guys like, come running after me when I want to make out or something, but I didn't feel like calling one of the Warblers 'cause that would be just weird in so many ways. Anyway at home I just sat down on the computer and noticed that Nick was online – I felt like talking to someone close to me.

"Hi", I said a bit blue.

"Hey. How are you?" Nick looked at me with the same warm smile he always had.

"Okay, I guess… How about you?" I looked around the room nervous if he knew about what happened between me and Jeff.

"I'm good, I'm good…" Nick said simply. "What's going between you and Jeff?"

"You heard about it then", I looked down.

Nick sighed. "Yeah, he told me about the kiss, but I believe that he forgives you… You just need to give him some time."

"You sure?" I looked up at him.

Nick nodded. "Trust me; he just needs some time…"

"Umm… Can I ask you something?" I asked. "Just between us."

"Sure", Nick sounded a bit worried. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Well… After Jeff broke up with me I was really upset, you know?" I bit my lip. "I was really frustrated and mad at him, so I… I kinda went and kissed Spencer…"

"Whoa, whoa! You did what?" Nick said mad.

"Shut up!" I said to him.

Nick flinched and looked around his room. "Sorry… _You did what?_"

"I kissed him 'cause I was freakin' mad", I looked down. "So I wanted to ask you if it would be okay for me to… like date him until everything's clear between me and Jeff."

"Ugh… I don't know", Nick scratched his head. "I'm just gonna say that it's your choice if you want to try dating that Spencer kid –he's the guy you kissed yesterday, right? – Then just try it. It's not my business."

"…You know that I love Jeff, right? And that I would love to just start over with him, but right now it's not possible", I said. "So I ask you – as a friend of mine and Jeff's – could you keep this as a secret from everyone until I'm ready to tell them?"

"O-of course", Nick smiled warmly. "My lips are sealed."

I smiled very happy. "Thank you. I owe you one." I turned my computer down and went to bed.

I felt how the sun shone right into my eyes, so I closed my eyes slowly spacing out. Usually I tend to listen and write everything the teacher said down, but today I just wanted to lie down on the grass, close my eyes and let my imagination run wild. I felt like someone was watching me – following my every move. I opened my eyes and looked at Spencer who was leaning on his hand gazing at me with a warm smile.

"You look really cute when you space out", he whispered still gazing at me.

It was the first time Spencer ever said a compliment that wasn't offensive – like once he said I had nice hips… to give birth to healthy babies.

"Thank you", I smiled. "You're very cute too when you gaze at me."

His arm slipped and he hit his head on the table.

"You okay?" I chuckled.

He looked up at me blushing. "I'm fine. My arm just slipped." As he said those words the bell rang.

"And remember that we have a test next week!" the teacher yelled after us.

"Yeah, yeah", I muttered leaving the class with Spencer.

"Like I even care", I said putting my stuff into my locker.

"Hey, I don't know if you noticed, but can you see anything different about me?" Spencer changed the subject.

I closed my locker and looked at him. His clothes seemed to be a bit more stylish: a snow-white shirt a few buttons un-buttoned, a stylish black vest with a black skinny tie, blue jeans and black converse shoes.

"Well, your clothes are more stylish, very handsome", I said.

"Don't you see anything new up here?" Spencer said looking at his hair.

I looked at his hair surprised in a very good way. His hair was much shorter and curlier. I really liked his new hair style. In a day he had changed from a nerdy cute boy into a freakin' handsome young man. I covered my mouth with my hand so happy.

"Oh my god, you look _HOT_!" I laughed hugging him.

"Thank you very much", he said and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Umm", I froze at his touch. It still felt somehow weird to hug some other guy.

Spencer let go right away. "Sorry, I got a bit too excited."

"No, it's not you. I'm just not used to hug other guys besides Jeff and a few friends of mine", I looked at him. "But let's not talk about that. Wanna have a study date today at my place?"

"Of course", Spencer smiled. "Wanna head to the cafeteria?"

I nodded and headed to there with him.

We sat down next the other glee clubbers.

"Why are you guys ignoring Mr. Schuester's assignment?" Rachel came to us while we were eating.

"Wait, is the purple piano in here?" Finn said his mouth full of food.

"Wow, how can any of us miss that?" Mercedes said sarcastically.

"Okay, we have to do the number!" Rachel said in her usual bossy way. "Okay?" We chuckled a little.

"We have to survive lunch. It's not fair that Mr. Schue put the piano in here, it's too much pressure", Artie said.

"I agree, that is like wearing a red dress to a bullfight", Kurt pointed out.

"The point of this assignment's to find people who couldn't help but join, okay?" Rachel tried to convince us. "The more people we sing in front of the more chances we have of getting one, okay? It's simple mathematics."

"Which I stopped attending years ago", Puck added.

"No, no, hold on. Rachel's right", Finn said. "How's anyone supposed to believe we can go to Nationals if we don't believe it our self?"

"Thank you", Rachel said to him. We just rolled our eyes and got ready to perform _"We Got the Beat" by The Go Go's_.

The band started to play while we were pumped to sing the song to everyone. We clapped our hands to the beat as Rachel started to sing.

"_See the people walking down the street. Fall in line just watching all their feet. They don't know where they wanna go", _she sang.

"_But they're walking in time. They got the beat, they got the beat, they got the beat. Yeah! They got the beat", _we joined her dancing on the tables.

"_All the kids just getting out of school they can't wait to hang out and be cool. Hang around 'til quarter after twelve", _Santana sang.

"_That's when they fall in line. They got the beat…" _we danced around.

I glanced at Spencer giving him a quick wink.

"_Go-go music really makes us dance. Do the pony puts us in a trance. Do the watusi just give us a chance", _Brittany sang sliding on the table. We joined her singing the chorus again.

When we ended the song everyone was just looking at us somehow shocked. Becky – a Cheerios member – went to Rachel throwing peas at her. Then someone threw spaghetti, and I know what it meant.

"Food fight!" Jacob yelled.

Everyone started to throw food, try to avoid food and try to run away. As for us glee clubbers – we were in the middle of war – trying to throw food back at them and protecting ourselves with trays. It was horrible.

Back at glee club we all just sat there cleaning ourselves from the food. I even had food in some of my more special places.

"I thought slushies were bad, but spaghetti sauce in the eye is so much worse", Artie said while Mr. Schue was cleaning one of the purple pianos.

"I've pepperoni in my bra", Brittany said.

"Those are your nipples", Santana cleared it up to her.

"Mr. Schue, if you were trying to break us down to rebuild us… its working", Mike said.

"Not one single person was inspired by our hot lunch jam to try out, Mr. Schue", 'Cedes said pissed.

"It's true", someone said. "You guys sucked ass." We looked at her a bit surprised.

"I-I'm sorry, and you are?" Rachel said a bit offended.

"I'm Sugar Motta", the girl walked in. "And I have self-diagnosed Asperger's, which means I can pretty much say whatever I want. I'm like a diplomat's daughter."

"How can we help you Sugar?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Here's the deal. I'm awesome. And I want to be a big, big star", she said. "And when I saw you guys singing and dancing in the cafeteria I thought, "I am so much better than you.""

I just rolled my eyes a bit annoyed.

"Sorry… Asperger's", she just said.

"Well… great. You see guys, you have inspired an audition", Mr. Schue said. "Good job. Sugar, won't you show us what you can do. Take your time, whenever you're ready."

"Sugar Motta… Why does that name sound familiar?" Kurt whispered to 'Cedes and me. I just shrugged.

"Oh, her dad is the rich dude that donated the purple pianos", 'Cedes said.

"Get ready to taste some sweet ear candy", Sugar said. "Hit it hottie." She started to dance to the beat.

"_The minute you walked in the joint I could tell you were a man of distinction, a real big spender", _she started to sing _'Big Spender' by Sweet Charity._

I bet we were all kinda shocked how horrible her singing voice was – at least I was.

"Her ears should get to park in my handicapped spot", Artie said.

I agreed, though it looked like Brittany liked her singing voice.

"Holy shh-Sugar", Mr. Schue said when the song ended.

"Text me, RE: Our rehearsal sched", Sugar said.

"Of course", Mr. Schue said. I looked at him a bit annoyed.

Rachel kicked Mr. Schue chair. "Mr. Schue, stop speaking. Okay, uh Sugar, we'll be in touch."

"Thank you. Bye", Sugar said. Before she left she patted the piano guys head.

"Okay, I think I speak for everyone when I say – Never gonna happen", Rachel said. We all agreed.

"Guys, I know she was a little rough, but we have always had the policy that anyone who tries out gets in", Mr. Schue looked at us.

"A little rough?" I muttered to myself.

"You're not doing her any good – sheltering Sugar from the truth, okay? High school is where you learn survival of the fittest", Rachel said. "She's gonna drag the New Directions down, and that's not fair for those of us who don't want to spend our lives rotting in this insignificant town."

I nodded browsing my phone.

"You said the other day that you would do anything to get us to Nationals", Rachel continued. "Okay and she is going to keep us from winning that elusive crown. If anything, she's going to kill all of our chances."

The bell rang.

I sat down in class waiting for Spencer. I was kinda worried about him, 'cause I didn't see him after the food fight started – I sat there anxious looking at the door.

"Hi", a few students said to me.

"Hi", I smiled.

I laid my head down on the table and sighed. Sometimes it was really tiresome to be in glee club – getting all the hate.

"You shouldn't sleep in class", Spencer sat down next to me.

I looked up at him. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. How about you?" he looked at me.

"I'm ok – happy to see you alive", I smiled. "Um, you've got some peas in your hair."

"Yeah, it's impossible to get all of them at once", Spencer tried to pick the peas out of his hair. "My hair's like a freakin' forest – you get in, but never get out."

I chuckled. "Here, let me help you."

I picked the peas out of his hair checking that there wasn't more.

"Th-thank you", Spencer stuttered.

I sat back down and looked at him with a smile. "You're welcome."

"Hey Nghi, can I ask you something?" he asked me. "It's really important."

"Sure. What is it?"

"I'll tell you after class", Spencer looked at the teacher who walked in.

"Ok."

"So… What's up?" I walked next to Spencer.

"I wanted to ask if it was okay to ask you on a date", Spencer stopped.

"Uh-", I was surprised that he asked something like that.

"Hey Nghi!" Blaine walked to me.

I looked at him surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a little surprise to Kurt and I need your help", Blaine smiled and whispered something in my ear.

"Sure, just give me about 30 minutes", I smiled.

"Thanks so much", Blaine smiled and walked away.

I was kinda expecting him to transfer here – it was just the matter of time.

"Who was that?" Spencer asked me.

"A friend… and about the thing you asked me. Just give it a try", I said. "I have to go. Talk to you later."

I headed to the rehearsal room fast as possible, but I didn't run 'cause that would've looked weird. I just really hoped that the Jazz Ensemble or whatever it was named was there. I've never really talked to anyone of them. I just remember them as the guys who make the music to us glee clubbers which may sound a bit mean. To me they're a really important part of the club – without them there's no music.

"Is anyone here?" I walked in to the class a bit embarrassed 'cause I had no idea what to say to them.

Would it sound weird for me to just go to them and say: "Hi there, we've never talked, but I wanted to ask if you guys would like to perform to the whole school in 30 minutes?" I still had the change to run away, but I promised to Blaine.

"Hey. Can I help you?" a brunette guy looked at me behind the drums.

I walked to him. "I have a little favor to ask you guys." They looked at each other.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"My friend is transferring here and he needs you to help him audition for glee club", I said.

They all gathered together and started to whisper something. I took a step closer – curios to hear what they were whispering. They looked at me and took a few steps away. I just sighed and sat down on a chair.

The brunette guy walked to me.

"So?" I stood up.

He kept a minute long silence.

"Let's go then", he smiled.

"Thank you! Thank you!" I hugged him – I got this thing that I tend to hug people when I'm happy or excited.

"I-it's not a big deal… S-shouldn't we be already taking the instruments out there?" he said.

I let go of him. "Sorry… Let me help you."

I was sitting in the courtyard – the Jazz band was ready to play at any minute and I was ready to give the sign as soon as Blaine and Kurt came outside. Good for me I didn't need to wait too long. I looked at the brunette drummer and gave him the sign to play. Everyone in the glee club looked at Blaine who was dancing to the beat. Kurt walked down the stairs to us while Blaine started to sing _'It's Not Unusual' by Tom Jones._

"_It's not unusual to be loved by anyone. It's not unusual to have fun with anyone, but when I see you hanging about with anyone. It's not unusual to see me cry. Oh, I wanna die_", Blaine started to sing.

The Cheerios joined – starting to dance around him. I had no idea what was going on, but I guess they just wanted to dance or something like that. We enjoyed to see them dancing and singing.

"_It's not unusual to be mad with anyone. It's not unusual to be sad with anyone, but if I ever find that you've changed at anytime. It's not unusual to find out I'm in love with you. Whoa-oh-oh-oh_", Blaine ended the song.

As the music ended Quinn walked down the stairs flicking a cigarette onto the keys which set the whole piano on fire clearly 'cause the Cheerios had poured something on the piano while Blaine was performing. Everyone was shocked.

After school I went to the rehearsal room to check if anyone of the Jazz band members where there. I wanted to thank them for everything. I walked into the room though it seemed that no one was there anymore. I sighed and sat down on the piano starting to play some tunes.

"What are you doing here?" a warm voice said behind me.

I turned around and saw the brunette drummer standing behind me.

"I was looking for you", I said. "I wanted to thank you and the others for earlier."

"It's okay", he smiled.

"I think I didn't introduce myself. I'm Nghi", I reached my hand out for him.

"I know who you are. I've heard your name being said a million of times", he said. "I'm John. You might have noticed me playing the drums or the tambourine when Finn played the drums."

"Yeah, I remember you", I smiled. "I owe you one, John."

"Nah, let's say we're even if you come to the little club here tonight", he said.

"It's a deal", I shook his hand. "See you there."

That night I headed to the Club Lima dressed into a short light blue dress.

"ID?" the guard looked at me.

"Uh, I don't have one", I looked around.

He pointed at the line of people. "To the end of the line."

"No. She's a special guest", I heard John's voice coming from the inside of the club.

"S-sorry, Mr. Lock", the guard said and stepped aside.

He reached his hand out with a warm smile. I took his hand and walked inside with him.

"I didn't know you where an 'important' person", I looked at him.

John chuckled. "I'm not an important person… I'm just the DJ here."

"Oh really?" I looked at him.

"Wait here", he let go of my hand and climbed up to the DJ mixer's table.

He put the headphones on put the music a bit down. "How's everyone feeling?"

"GREAT!" everyone yelled.

"That's good to hear", John chuckled. "Well, I have a special guest for you tonight. Nghi, can you come up here?"

I walked up to him a bit shyly.

"Here she is", John looked at me. "Nghi, here, promised that she would sing to you."

"Wh- No", I shook my head.

"Awwwwwwwww", the crowd complained.

"I thought you owed me one", John gave me a little wink.

I looked down a bit embarrassed. "Fine."

"Yay", John clapped his hands. "I have just the right song for you."

He pushed some buttons and the machine started to play _'I Know You Know', by Big Time Rush_.

He gave me a microphone and whispered. "Good luck."

I smiled and started to sing. _"Maybe this could be the line that starts the whole story, Maybe you could be the one, the one who's meant for me. I know that I should wait, but what if you're my soul mate? I'll slow down when you say, slow down."_

"_We can party like the weekend. You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah. I know you know, I've got your heart pumpin'. I know you know, we know we've got somethin'. We could be onto something so good. Tell me that you're mine. I know you know, you've got my heart pumpin'…"_ John sang with me.

I looked at him with a smile. I had no idea that he could sing.

John turned my microphone off and sang. _"Hey, baby, you drive me crazy. It ain't about what you done for me lately. It's all about you, no lie, it's the truth. Just wanna say I got a big time crush on you…"_

As he ended the song and put some music on he walked to me.

"You have an amazing voice", John said to me. "Too bad we don't hear you singing so often in glee club."

"Thank you. You sing very well too", I looked him in the eyes. "You should sing more."

"No thanks. I feel safer with the drums and the tambourine", John smiled. "Let's go get a drink."

He took my hand and walked me to the bar.

"It's on me", John said.

"Thank you", I said taking a sip from the cocktail. "Why did you choose that song out of all songs?"

"Can I be honest?" John leaned his head on his hand.

"Sure. Tell me", I said.

"Since the first day you joined glee club I've had my eye on you", John blushed.

"Really? That's so sweet of you?" I took his hand.

"I just had never the courage to tell you", John put my hand on his cheek. "I like you, Nghi. I've always had."

"I like you too, John", I glanced down. "You're a really nice guy… but I'm not ready for another relationship."

"A-and that's okay with me", John tightened his grip.

"Really?" I looked at him surprised.

John stood up taking both of my hands. "I'm ready when you're ready."

"Thank you", I stood up and hugged him.

"Well, it's getting late", he looked at the clock. "Do you mind if I take you home?"

"Not at all", I said.

"Let's go then", John took his coat.

"Thank you for taking me home", I looked at him in his car.

John parked his car in the front of my house. "Is anyone home?"

"I don't think so. My dad's on a business trip, so…" I said.

He turned his car off. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Not at all", I smiled and opened the car's door.

He followed me inside. "Don't you ever feel lonely living in such a large house?"

"Not really", I took my shoes off. "I don't really spend too much time here."

John followed me up to my room. "What do you mean?"

"Last year and the whole summer I spend most of my time with my boyfri- I mean my Ex, Jeff", I put my laptop on. "We were almost every day outside or at Dalton."

"I'm so sorry", John looked at me.

"For what?" I sat down on my bed.

He sat down next to me. "About me asking too personal questions."

"Nah, its okay", I smiled. "You know what?"

"What?" he asked.

"I like your face a lot", I leaned closer to kiss him.

John responded to the kiss by putting his hand on my cheek and leaning closer. I ran my fingers through his hair pulling him closer. He pushed me softly on the bed kissing down my neck. I moaned a little.

"Oh what da hell?" I heard Nick's voice.

"Nick?" I looked at my computer's screen.

"Sorry to interrupt", Nick chuckled. "So… this must be Spencer?"

I stood up. "Actually this is John." I smiled and turned my laptop off.

"Who was that?" John asked.

I went back to him. "One of my closest friends."

"Well, where did we stop?" John wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't know, but let's continue", I smiled and pushed him on his back.

John took my shirt off while kissing down my chest. I moaned trying to take his shirt off too. He was already pulling my jeans off when I had just thrown his shirt to the corner off my room.

"Ugh", I turned around on my bed 'cause the sun was shining straight to my eyes.

My neck was aching like crazy. I opened my eyes noticing John's cute face still sleeping. I poked his nose playfully. He smiled and looked at me with his beautiful gray eyes.

He moaned a little. "Morning."

"Morning", I stood up putting some clothes on. "Don't wanna get late from school, right?"

He hugged me from behind. "I prefer you without clothes."

"Then put some clothes on and come to school with me", I smiled.

"Fine", John let go and put some clothes on. "Are we now like dating?"

I looked at him. "Uh, I don't know how I should tell this to you, John, but I'm not re-"

"Ready for another relationship…" he looked down.

I went to him taking his hand. "I like you John… more than I should… but I just need some time."

"I do anything to make you happy even if it meant that I had to wait", John stroked my cheek.

I hugged him. "You're too nice to me."

"That's what you get for falling in love", he kissed my hair.

"Yeah", I rested my head on his chest.

He patted my head gently. "I can still talk to you at school, right?"

"Of course", I smiled at him.

He kissed me softly. "Good."

As I walked down the halls with John though we had to keep some distance, I noticed that people were looking at me weirdly. I just ignored it when I saw Jacob and his cameraman dashing to me.

"Shalom, blogosphere", Jacob looked at the camera. "Breaking news!"

John looked at me a bit confused, but continued to walk leaving me behind him.

"The rumors are that you and Jeff a.k.a. Dalton Songbird have broken up", Jacob said. "Is that true?"

I stopped and looked at him. "Well yes, Jeff and I broke up – not a big deal."

"So you're free on the market again?" he asked.

"Not really", I looked around.

He looked surprised. "Who shall this boy be then?"

"I didn't say that I'm dating anyone", I said.

"You don't need to say something that obvious. You have a few hickeys on your neck", he pointed out.

I was speechless – I hadn't even noticed that I had hickeys. "I burnt myself." I headed to class as fast as possible.

Spencer was already sitting in class reading some book.

"Hi", I sat down next to him.

"Hey", he glanced at me.

"You're awfully silent today", I looked at him.

"Am I?" he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, you are", I rolled my eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not gonna lie to you… Yesterday when I asked you about _it,_ I was kinda hoping that you'd wait at least until I asked you on a date", Spencer looked down. "But instead you got yourself a bunch of hickeys."

I was kinda embarrassed. "Oh… Sorry."

"Well it's kinda my fault too", Spencer said. "I was too stupid to not ask you right away."

"J-just shut up! Okay?" I looked at him pissed. "I don't get why you're so mad at me. First: we're not together or anything. Second: it's not your business who I date. And third: get over it!"

Everyone was staring at us shocked.

"I'm gonna ask Mr. Schue to change study partners. Bye", I said leaving the class.

"And where would you be going?" the teacher asked.

"I'm sick", I said plainly and headed to the auditorium.

I was kinda annoyed about the way Spencer talked to me. He sounded like he was my dad or boyfriend. I laid down on the stage giving Nick a quick call.

"Hi, Nick. How are you?" I said.

"Hey. Why did you call in the middle of class?" Nick asked.

"Sorry… I just needed someone to talk to", I rolled on my back.

He sighed. "Fine. Did you hear about Jeff?"

"What about him?" I asked. "Did something happen?"

"Well… Your sweet blonde Jeff has turned into a brunette bad boy", Nick said. "He's been skipping almost every class… even Warbler practice."

"Oh… Guess that's what he wants from his life", I shrugged.

"Yeah", he muttered. "And about last night…"

I blushed. "What the hell, dude? You can't just turn the webcam on without saying anything."

"Sorry, but I did warn you", Nick chuckled.

I sighed. "You didn't tell anyone, right?"

"Nope. I promised to you, remember?" Nick said.

"Thank you", I said turning my phone off.

I stood up and went to the piano that was lying in the middle of the stage. I started to play _'Closer' by Ne-Yo_.

"_Turn the lights off in this place and he shines just like a star. And I swear I know his face, I just don't know who you are. Turn the music up in here. I still hear him loud and clear like he's right there in my ear telling me that he wants to own me, to control me. Come closer, come closer"_, I started to sing.

"_And I just can't pull myself away under a spell I can't break. I just can't stop, I just can't stop…"_ I continued. "_And I just can't bring myself away, but I don't want to escape. I just can't stop, I just can't stop…"_

I kinda ended up singing a bunch of songs for the rest of the morning. I even skipped lunch which wasn't too smart of me, 'cause I was freakin' hungry, but I just ignored it and headed to glee club.

I checked that no one was around when I entered the rehearsal room.

"John?" I walked in. "Are you here?"

No answer or sight of anyone. I sighed a bit disappointed, 'cause I was hoping to have some alone time with him before rehearsals started. Guess he had something else to do. I threw my bag on a chair and looked at the drums. I was kinda surprised what a pair of drums could mean to me. Going through the different songs that I've ever performed here at McKinley, I only now had noticed John playing the drums in the background. But the drum's beat still sounded like Richard's beatboxing. I missed the Warblers – like a part of me was missing.

I felt someone wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Always on time. Huh?" John whispered into my ear.

"John. What if someone sees us?" I looked around.

"Shh... I need a moment", he said moving from side to side. "Why were you looking at the drums?"

"Just thinking about stuff", I said. "Like about you."

John smiled. "I was thinking about you too." He let go of me.

I turned around looking in his eyes. I felt somehow guilty for not telling him that I missed the Warblers, but I thought he wouldn't understand.

"Wanna hangout today?" he asked.

I looked down. "I'm sorry, but right now I just need to be alone."

"Call me if you need anything", he said taking my hand.

I looked up at him. He was gazing at me with a warm smile. I was really surprised how he took everything I said. It was like he always knew and understood how I felt.

"I don't get why you're still with me", I looked away. "I mean; I don't wanna date you yet, I didn't have sex with you last night and I don't even wanna hangout with you today. You should just breakup with me already."

"I'm never gonna breakup with you", he held to my hand. "Remember what I told you last night? That I'd do anything to make you happy."

"Thank you", I said as the bell rang. "Well, you should go to your place before anyone sees us."

He just smiled and went to the drums. I sat down as near as possible to him. People started to flow in one by one. As everyone was already sitting in the choir room, we now had to wait for Mr. Schue and Blaine. We noticed Blaine walking in looking around and Mr. Schue right behind him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's hear it for Glee Club's newest member, Blaine Anderson", Mr. Schue patted Blaine's back.

"Thanks so much, everyone. I'm so thrilled to be here", Blaine said. "It's gonna be a great year, I can feel it. We're all gonna go to Nationals."

We all cheered clapping our hands, though the boys (except Kurt) didn't seem to be too happy.

"Is there a problem, guys?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I just want Blaine to know that we're not the Warblers", Finn sounded a bit pissed. "You know, we're not into the bells and whistles or the ball hogging, you know?"

Blaine went to sit next to Kurt. "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?"

"Well, yeah, you set a bonfire in out courtyard", Finn said.

"Actually, Doorknob, that was an act of political protest", Santana mentioned.

"Which leads me to the next order of business", Mr. Schue started walking. "Santana, you need to leave. It was you and the Cheerios who set fire to our piano. How could you do that?"

"Mr. Schue, Sue made me", Santana said.

"Brittany or Nghi didn't do it", Mr. Schue pointed out.

I looked at Mr. Schue. "I didn't even know about the whole thing. I just got the band there by Blaine's request."

"Well, yeah, I was gonna help, but I don't know, I'm a water sign, so…" Brittany shrugged.

"You're banned from Glee", Mr. Schue said pissed. "Don't come back unless you can be as loyal to this club as the rest of the people in this room."

"You know what? I could use a break", Santana stood up and left.

We were all kinda shocked.

"You know, good for you, Mr. Schue. It's about time we got some allegiance up in here", Mercedes said.

Mr. Schue looked at us. "I said it before and I will say it again – we want to win Nationals this year, we need to be united. Rachel, you had an announcement?"

"Yeah", she stood up. "Um, after pushing the envelope last year, I strongly believe that we should secure the rights to a, shall we say, less controversial show for our school musical. Wait for it. _West Side Story._"'

"Is that the one with cats?" Brittany asked.

"And it just so happens to have a lead role that showcases my talent and essence perfectly: Maria", Rachel smiled.

Mercedes added. "For which there will be open auditions, right? Because Mercedes is feeling extremely pretty this year."

"Kurt, you had something, too, right?" Mr. Schue said.

Kurt jumped up. "Kurt Hummel is wading into McKinley High's shark-infested political waters and running for senior class president. All right, I thank you in advance for your votes."

"Okay. So much excitement. Now let's rehearse", Mr. Schue said.

"Look at what they did to us, Mr. Schue", Tina looked at the pianos. "Just like these purple pianos, they ripped out our guts, threw crap all over us and burned us up."

"Yeah. We got hit pretty hard. But", Mr. Schue said playing some notes. "…these pianos are still making music. And so are we."

"Mr. Schue, as always, you and I are on the exact same page", Rachel walking to the pianos.

The pianos guy started to play _'You Can't Stop the Beat' from Hairspray._

"_You can't stop an avalanche as it races down the hill. You can try to stop the seasons, but you know you never will. And you can try to stop my dancing feet",_ Rachel turned around. _"But I just cannot stand still, 'cause the world keeps spinning round and round and me heart's keeping time to the speed of sound. I was lost till I heard the drums then I found my way, 'cause you can't stop the beat."_

We were all pumped up again and headed to the auditorium getting dressed and ready to sing.

"Five, six, seven, eight!" Rachel yelled as we run on the stage.

"_Ever since this old world began: a woman found out if she shook it she could shake up a man. And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it the best that I can today",_ Rachel and Finn started to sing while we danced in the background.

I also noticed that Finn was playing the drums so that meant John was somewhere else. I tried to look for him while dancing which made me fail most of the moves, but I didn't care 'cause I found John playing one of the purple pianos on my left. I didn't even know he could play the piano, so I was impressed.

"…'_Cause you can't stop the beat, the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky. You can wonder if you wanna, but I never ask why. If you try to hold me down, I'm gonna spit in your eyes and say 'That you can't stop the beat'"_

We all ran to the side of the stage dancing while Mike and Brittany showed some sweet moves. I, of course, went to the left where John was playing giving him a quick wink.

"_You can't stop today as it comes speeding down the track. Child, yesterday is history and it's never coming back", _'Cedes sang.

We joined her. "_'Cause tomorrow is a brand-new day."_

"_And it don't know white from black", _'Cedes sang.

We joined her singing the chorus again. Then we got to the jamming part where everyone showed more of their sweet moves.

"_Ever since we first saw the sun – a man and woman liked to shake it when the day is done. So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it and have some fun today", _we all sang together._ "'Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the rain from above. You can try to stop the paradise we're dreaming of, but you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay."_

As I sang those words I looked at John who was peeking behind his piano.

"_You can't stop the beat. You can't stop the beat. You can't stop the beat!" _we ended the song jumping on the pianos. A great way to end the day and the week.


End file.
